Ebay
by firesong77
Summary: Chiro has found a new and concerning habit... Ebay. Can the monkeys break his habit before he spends all of their sponsor money? R&R! Third chapter up, sorry for the long wait.
1. Chiro's Habit

_**Definition- **_

**EBAY** _n. proper:_ the place where people gather (some more than others) to sell, buy or trade goods via the internet. It is highly addictive - the habit must be broken before one spends too much money.

**It seems Chiro has found Ebay, and for the first time he has shown a new obsession with the internet, and the Hyper Force's sponsorship money is being spent. Can they break Chiro's habit before he spends all their money?**

**Chapter One - Chiro's Habit**

Chiro sat at the computer screen, watching and waiting. Three more minutes. Three more minutes... then he'd win.

The monkeys were also watching and waiting. But they were watching Chiro - waiting for him to forget about internet buying. They thought it was just a fad; something that would disappear within a few days. Oh how they were wrong.

Chiro was on the edge of his seat. "Come on... don't bid..." he muttered. Ten... nine... eight... Some one suddenly placed a bid.

"NO!" Chiro yelled. He quickly placed a bid of nine dollars, therefore meaning he had won the item.

"YAY!" Chiro yelled. "Totally worthless dictionary, you are MINE!" The monkeys watched in distress. Chiro had wasted nine dollars on a dumb dictionary. It was the twelfth item he'd bought that week, and it was still Monday.

Chiro grinned. He liked Ebay. He'd been watching the news while they were talking about traps on Ebay, where people cheat others by receiving items and not paying. Chiro had merely went on out of curiosity, and had been hooked ever since. That was two days ago.

"Ch... Chiro?" came a quiet voice. It was Antauri. "Are you sure you should be selling absolutely everything you have to buy new and pointless things? We already have a dictionary!"

"Two dictionaries," Chiro corrected, "and I won't spend too much." Something caught the boy's eye. "Hey!" he said enthusiastically. "A new and exclusive Antauri figurine! Do you want it, Antauri?"

"No." said Antauri quickly. "If I want to see myself, I'll buy a mirror."

Chiro blinked. "They're selling a mirror on Ebay. Do you want me to get you that?"

Antauri shook his head. Chiro would never learn.

"I take that as a no." said Chiro. "Hey! Sparky!" The red monkey ran into the room.

"Yeah?" said Sparx, a little impatient.

"Check the mail. I think that golf bag's are arriving."

Sparx nodded unenthusiastically. "Stupid golf bag..." he muttered. "Get over that dumb site, kid!"

"No!" Chiro yelled defensively. "If it weren't for Ebay, we wouldn't have that dictionary!"

"_Two_ dictionaries." Antauri corrected. "Chiro, you're wasting our money on things we already have! Soon enough we're going to have a _third _dictionary!"

Chiro turned his computer off. "Fine." he snapped. "I'll get the mail myself."

A few minutes later, Sparx and Antauri could hear, "Yay! It came!" coming from outside...

Antauri gave Sparx a concerned look. "Chiro could spend all our money on things we don't need." he said. "It's a very concerning habit."

"Yeah!" Sparx agreed. "Next thing you know he'll buy a fourth dictionary!"

**This question has probably come up while you were reading this story: WHERE IS THE HYPER FORCE GETTING THIS MONEY?**

**Well, as I told you at the start, the Hyper Force must have a few sponsors, or they wouldn't be able to pay for food, video games, that evilly big television Chiro has (stupid television... its bigger than mine!), etc.**

**So, that question answered.**

**But here's another two:**

**1. Will Chiro buy another dictionary before he breaks this habit?**

**2. Will Chiro break this habit?**

**Review and find out!**


	2. Confrontations and Secrets

**Hey everyone! Just to answer the reviews...**

**_Dark Tailz: _Okay, I think everyone should hear this. I'm sorry everyone, but Attack of the Bunnies 2 is being discontinued. I dunno, I just didn't want to work on that story anymore...**

**_To actually answer Dark Tailz's review: _Hey, that's a good idea...**

**_love-writer: _Heh heh heh... I don't like Ebay either, but my parents do - I got the idea of this story from their obsession!**

**_Tiger Preistess: _I agree... but Chiro doesn't!**

**Chapter Two - Confrontations and Secrets**

The Rabble of Five (the monkeys) gathered in the Main room, brainstorming ideas to get Chiro off the computer.

"Make chocolate cake!" said Otto, always thinking something to do with food.

"I reckon we should get rid of the dumb thing!" said Sparx. "We never use it!"

Gibson was horrified. "That computer cost three hundred dollars!" he cried. "I'm not getting rid of that!"

"We could just hide it when he gets off!" suggest Nova.

"Which is _when?" _said Sparx. Nova thought for a second, and came to the realization that Chiro would never get off the computer.

The monkeys debated, while Sparx slipped out of the room. _No-one will notice,_ he thought innocently. . . . .

------

Chiro signed in on Ebay, and checked the items he was selling - a book on self-control (Antauri's), a dart-board with Skeleton King's face on it (Sparx's), a calculator, (Gibson's) and a whole lot had been bid on for at least twenty dollars.

_Hmmm..._ Chiro thought, _New bidder... called 'supermagnaman'..._

That was true. The one bidding on the dart board was supermagnaman, and he'd bid 23 dollars. Chiro leaned back on his chair. He was making money...

------

Sparx sat down in front of the computer, and signed in on Ebay. Yes - Sparx had discovered his new hobby.

"Yay!" he yelled excitedly. "I'm winning a dart board with Skeleton King's face on it!" Who was selling it? 'chosenone63'. _Sounds innocent,_ the red monkey thought as he looked for something else to buy...

------

"I think we should make a login password," said Nova, "So he can't get in without asking us first."

"But he's the leader." pointed out Gibson, "And he has a right to the stuff in here."

"But whose computer is it?" asked Nova.

Antauri decided to take part in the conversation. "It was donated by someone."

Everyone had stated at least three ideas as to what they should do. Everyone except...

"Where's Sparx?" asked Nova.

Everyone looked around. The red monkey had disappeared. But it took a while for them to notice that Otto had as well...

------

Otto opened up a laptop he had invented himself and sign in on Ebay. He thought it looked like fun. His Ebay name was 'hammer93'. Suited him a lot.

_What to buy, what to buy... _thought Otto. _A dart board? Two minutes left... I want that dart board... it has Skeleton King's face on it... Who's the top bidder? supermagnaman... Well, supermagnaman, you're going down._

Otto placed $25 on the dart board. He was certain he was going to win.

------

Sparx looked back at the dart board. 30 seconds to go. What was this? He wasn't the highest bidder! He bid $30 and waited.

And waited.

Sure enough, the other bidder - hammer93 - placed $35.

Ten... nine... eight...

Sparx bid $36 as the countdown suddenly finished.

"WOOHOO!" yelled the red monkey. "IN YOUR FACE, HAMMER93!" Sparx jumped up and did a little victory dance. He'd won his first item.

Otto, who was quietly cursing his opposing bidder, heard Sparx's loud taunts and went charging up to the red monkey's room.

"What's happening?" said Otto, a little bit surprised.

Sparx quickly pulled the plug from the computer, turning it off. "Nothing!" he said quickly. "I... was... uh, celebrating... don't worry..."

Otto would not be put off. "What did you say? Did you say... _hammer93?"_

Sparx shook his head quickly. "No! No - I, uh, was saying... Otto! Look over there!"

Sparx, wide-eyed, pointed to a space behind Otto. Of course, there was nothing there. But Otto followed Sparx's gaze, not knowing what he was pointing at. Sparx dashed out of the room as soon as Otto's back was turned.

All in the while, Chiro was doing a victory dance of his own. "I sold an item!" he cheered. "A dumb dart board for thirty six dollars! WOOHOO! I'm gonna be RICH!"

------

The Rabble of Three (that was all that was left) departed from the Main room, with no plan. Nova was on her way to the television when Sparx dashed past her and hid behind the couch.

"What the-" Nova stammered. "Sparky! What's up with you?"

"If Otto asks, I'm not here!" he whispered urgently.

Nova shrugged, and sat down. "Alright," she said. "But Otto will find you."

Nova was the only sane one in the Super Robot. Well, her and Antauri.

The seemed to be the only ones not obsessed with Ebay, for Gibson was already on the computer, looking... bidding... buying...

**Hahahahahahahahahaha... You know, all this is going to lead to one big event at the end of the story. None of their secrecy is going to pay off. And maybe... just maybe one of them will learn a big lesson that not everyone follows the rules of Ebay...**

**Review!**


	3. Gibson

**Well, everyone but Antauri and Nova have gotten hold of Ebay. What's up with Gibson, anyway? What's he buying? R&R!**

**Chapter three - Gibson**

Gibson sat at his giant computer like a mad scientist (Hmmm...) and searched for something to buy. Guilty Gibby - he was also wasting the sponsor money.

"Hmm... world map, compass, Bunsen burner, test tube..." Something caught Gibson's eye. "A calculator owned by Mr Hal Gibson himself?"

Gibson looked closely at the picture... yes, that was his own calculator. Bright blue with a dark blue key pad, and a few stains on it. Someone had stolen his calculator.

Gibson was confused, until he looked down at the questions people asked the seller...

(**A/N:** Italics is the question from buyers, bold is the answer from the seller.)

_... Do you sell this to people on other planets?_

**No. Shuggazoom only.**

_'Why are there stains on it?'_

**Gibson must've spilt some stuff on it... I don't know, I'm not allowed in the lab.**

_Are you sure it was owned by Mr Hal Gibson himself?_

**Pretty sure. I've lived with the damn monkey for ages, I think I know what he's owned.**

_You're CHIRO?_

**Um...**

Gibson was appalled. Chiro had snuck into his lab and stole his calculator?

"Looks like the only way I can get it back," the monkey though aloud, "is to win it."

Gibson placed a bid and waited.

------

Gyrus Krinkle was never into internet buying. He'd never had anything to do in the asylum, apart from talk to his imaginary friends. Then an anonymous person sent him a present. A computer.

He had explored every gigabyte of his computer. He went on the internet, attempted to draw a picture of Otto on Appleworks (failed miserably!), and everything else he could do.

Everything but Ebay.

Gyrus wanted to buy something. He wanted to get a Robot Monkey collectable figurine. He wanted something that one of the Hyper Force members was selling. He saw the search engine and typed in 'Internet Buying'.

The first thing that came up was Ebay.

(**A/N:** I searched that in Google, but Ebay wasn't the first thing that came. Darn.)

------

Gibson was still waiting. How long to go? Three hours. Enough time left, looks like there was some confronting to do.

Gibson stormed out of his lab and into Chiro's room. Chiro was, surprise surprise, on the computer.

"Chiro," said Gibson, trying to remain calm, "why are you selling my calculator on Ebay?"

Chiro grinned. "So I can get more money to buy stuff on Ebay."

Gibson struggled to hold down his fury, but he managed it in the end. "So you're telling me," he said, his voice wobbling, "that you're selling _OUR_ things on Ebay..."

Chiro nodded.

"... so you can buy things for yourself?" Gibson finished, tapping his foot. "Completely worthless things like dictionaries, golf-bags, pottery and such?"

Chiro paused, then nodded.

Gibson was not happy. "You'd better take my calculator off that site!" he threatened.

Chiro frowned. Then he looked at the screen. "Sorry, Gibson!" said the boy, "Someone's already placed a bid on it. I can't take it off now. His name is... uh..._ bluescientist_. You can always buy another!"

The blue monkey smiled. _Bluescientist_ was Gibson himself - Chiro obviously didn't know that. Gibson planned to keep it that way.

"Yeah... I'll get another..." said Gibson, grinning. He walked out of the room.

------

Skeleton King had been watching Chiro through a bubble thing on his staff. (He used it in the first episode... I think...)

"Ebay?" he whispered. "Internet buying... I think I might join this site."

Skeleton King pulled out a laptop, and entered the site. Then he paused. "What if..." he wondered aloud. "... what if I could... use Ebay... against Chiro? It could work..."

A small, evil grin formed on Skeleton King's face.

"A foolproof plan." he hissed. "Say good-bye... Chiro..."

**Sorry for not updating this story in ages... I've been working on everything else...**

**Will Gibson get his calculator back?**

**Will Chiro get over Ebay?**

**What exactly is Skeleton King planning?**

**And what does Gyrus Krinkle have to do with all this?**

**Find out... if you REVIEW!**


End file.
